powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 16: The Gate's Key
The Gate's Key ''~Uzaara Ugaro~'' is the sixteenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the first of the three-part conclusion of Magiranger's first phase, involving the mystery of the amnesiac woman known as "Rin" and her connection with the Infershia Gate. Synopsis Kai and the Magiranger help and protect an amnesiac woman that Vancuria refers to as "the key" to the gate holding Infershia back. Plot A woman walks by a warehouse and is confronted by Nai and Mea. She runs from them. They remember when the buildings fell thanks to Skeleton in the last episode and the girl fell. They become Vankyuria. Kai kicks her down. Kai comes to the girl's help. The girl runs and Vankyuria encounters all five Magiranger. They run towards her and she takes each one down. The girl keeps running, Red blocks the way. He asks why she is chasing her. She says she is 'the Key.' She flies away. Houka says if the key is found, the whole army will be out. Makito suggests splitting up to search for her. Kai actually finds her, she is staring up in the sky. She hums a mystical song and birds come to her. Kai finds the melody familiar, it is the song from Magitopia, his mother's song. The girl turns to him and her bracelet rings. Vankyuria gets her butt kicked by Branken. He chokes her in the air and shocks her with electricity. N.Ma gets enraged. Branken drops Vankyuria down and she becomes Nai and Mea. He threatens them. The woman is now in the Ozu's secret room, observing the strange things inside. Mandora-Boy says he doesn't know her. Houka thinks she has the key. Makito goes to get answers but the woman gets scared and hides behind Kai. Houka thinks they have a relationship, Kai says it is not the case. She seems to have amnesia. Her bracelet rings. They call her Lin because of her bracelet. Wolkaizer's eyes glow and he is raising his black magical power to its maximum. He gets out of this form and becomes human-size again. He encounters Vankyuria who asks for help. She says she can't track her anymore. He suspects she is with the 'magicians of five colors.' Tsubasa is making a potion to return Lin's memory. Lin is sad and knocks Tsubasa's potion on him and she runs away. Wolzard charges Vankyuria with new power. She tells him that she owes him one He says this is all for N.Ma and will charge up now. Lin wonders aimlessly through the streets and is almost hit by a truck. Kai finds her on top of a building, she points to the sky and falls. Kai changes a car into a pillow to save her. He tells her she has to return to the Magic room where she is safe. He says if her memory returns, she can help them. She is crying. Meanwhile, Nai prepares the Dark Heavy Bow Gun of Juusatsu and Mea has the Exploding Torrent Gun of Destruction. Kai and Lin are sitting on a hill. He apologizes for not considering her feelings. He looks to the sky and realizes she has been staring to the sky all this time. He asks if she yearns it. He grabs her and they go. Makito meets up with his sisters. Tsubasa runs to them. Kai and Lin fly right by them. He heads for the sky and the sky hoki changes into his broom. She giggles. They dive towards the city and they both enjoy it. They fly up once again into the clouds. MagiRed lands on the street. He de-transforms. The others come to them. Urara wants no screwing around. Tsubasa has the potion done and gives to Kai. Lin grabs it and smiles to him. She drinks it all.Kai says she is being courageous. Vankyuria flies by and attacks them. Nai and Mea order for them to hand her over. Mea shoot at them and they transform. Mea continues shooting and Kai creates a wall to take in the bullets. Kai tells Lin to run. She just hides nearby. Suddenly Lin's memory returns and she drops her bottle and it breaks into glass. Tsubasa brings out the Dawn Crystal, that is attached to his Bowgun. They become Vankyuria and she dares him. He shoots her and she absorbs it. The crystal falls and she stomps it. She hits down the five. Lin breathes real hard. Red gets up, deflects her hits and throws her crossbow away and punches her. She shoots him down. Vankyuria goes to Lin. The five get up. Vankyuria shoots her but when the smoke clears, Lin is in one piece. The sun sets and she changes into a moon-inspired outfit. She introduces herself as Lunajel. N.Ma is mad. Wolzard feels this as well. Vankyuria shoots again. Lunajel throws energy at her from her staff. The five leap in the air and kick her in front of the moon. Vankyuria flies away. Later, the five are amazed by Lunajel. Kai goes to her. She says he is naive, that they can't defeat the Infreshia that way. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, *'Viewership': 7.9% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Uuzara Ugaro (draws out latent abilities) **Nai & Mea complain that regardless of Wolzard powering them up, they were still defeated *The introduction of Heavenly Saint Lunagel likewise introduces the "Gooru" system of magic used by the Heavenly Saints; this will become more prominent with the arrival of Hikaru in Stage 20.9 DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Stage 13: If I Were Mother, Stage 14: Burn, Punch, Stage 15: The Bride's Elder Brother and Stage 16: The Gate's Key. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 1) References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa